Venenoso
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Afrodite é envolvido por um maligno plano do Máscara da Morte, que supostamente tinha se regenerado, quando o flagra roubando uma de suas preciosas rosas. Para Lonestar Karina. História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Venenoso**

* * *

_História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Não faltava muito. Depois de conversar com o mestre, Afrodite sempre se ocultava na ala pessoal da casa de Peixes e não dava a mínima para a guarda. Afinal, quem é que passaria por lá quando havia 11 casas do Zodíaco para massacrar quaisquer invasores? Por isso, era uma boa hora para tentar.

Só mais um pouco. Precisava tomar cuidado para não se machucar com os espinhos. Um único arranhão podia matá-lo, por isso aproximou as mãos da rosa com muito cuidado. Só mais alguns centímetros... milímetros... e...

"Máscara da Morte!"

Por pouco, Máscara não esbarra nos espinhos com o repentino grito. Assustado, ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com Afrodite, de braços cruzados e cara feia, como uma mãe a pegar o filho no flagra.

"O que pensa que está fazendo com minhas belas rosas?"

Se não fosse pela situação, poderia inventar uma desculpa, como querer cheirá-las ou algo do tipo. Mas pendurado por uma corda, com uma máscara de oxigênio para não respirar o perfume venenoso em plena madrugada, não encontrou uma explicação plausível , ainda que fosse muito bom mentiroso. Acabou confessando seu crime:

"Eu ia pegar uma. Só uma mesmo."

"Eu não posso permitir uma coisa dessas! Cada rosa dessas compõe um todo maravilhoso desde a casa de Peixes até a sala do mestre. E para que você quer a rosa?"

"Bem... eu não ia usar para matar ninguém... É que eu preciso nocautear o Milo! Digo, não matá-lo, mas... só derrubá-lo inconsciente por uns minutos. Não é nada sério... Você não vai me denunciar para o mestre, vai?"

Afrodite descruzou os braços, tirando uma rosa não se sabia de onde. Um sorriso curioso quase beijava a rosa, acompanhado de um olhar lateral:

"Hum... Depende... Se você me oferecer algo bom, posso até pensar em te ajudar."

"Turnos!", apressou-se a dizer Máscara, enquanto se livrava das cordas e da máscara de oxigênio. "Eu posso te cobrir na vigília por uma semana se me ajudar."

"Uma semana...? Sei não..."

"Duas!"

"Assim é bem melhor. Duas semanas só cuidando das rosas não é nada mal. Me diga, Máscara da Morte... O que te fez ir até a loja de equipamentos para mergulho comprar essa parafernália toda?"

"Eu emprestei umas coisas para o Milo, mas ele não quer devolver! Tudo o que eu queria era fazê-lo dormir um pouquinho só, só para dar tempo de pegar as minhas coisas na casa dele. Não é nada de mais, realmente."

"Por que você não insistiu?"

"Eu? Tá brincando? Imagina se ele dá uma dedada no meu olho com aquela unha esquisita!"

"Certo. Bem, creio que uma dose pequena do veneno de uma rosa baste para nocautear o escorpião. Eu vou te ajudar."

Aliviado, Máscara levantou-se e sorriu para o cavaleiro de Peixes. Embora seu plano não tivesse ido tão bem, conseguira o que queria de Afrodite.

* * *

Dizendo aos colegas que sairiam para beber, foram até a casa de Escorpião. Era o momento de descanso de Milo, que dormia como um bebê. Afrodite silenciosamente aplicou o veneno das Rosas Diabólicas na vítima, tomando o cuidado de não matá-lo. E, sabendo que o colega não tiraria os olhos do adormecido Milo, Máscara da Morte aproveitou para pegar todas as coisas.

"Sabe, eu também emprestei umas coisas para o Milo", comentou Afrodite. "Será que é melhor pegar de volta, já que ele não é de devolver?"

Num sobressalto, Máscara quase deixou escapar o nervosismo. Disfarçou com um sorriso amigável e balançou a cabeça veementemente.

"O quê? Não, não! O Milo vai te devolver as suas coisas. É que nós dois brigamos e por isso ele resolveu que não vai me devolver. Mas não se preocupe, que ele não vai fazer isso com você."

"Ah... ok."

Quando percebeu que Máscara da Morte enchia um saco enorme, principalmente com livros, Afrodite até desconfiou.

"Máscara... espero que você tenha mesmo se regenerado. É verdade que sua casa não tem mais cabeças mortas, mas espero que você não tenha me transformado num cúmplice de crime."

"Eu? Ladrão? Está chamando Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de ouro, de ladrão? Só estou pegando minhas coisas de volta. Com que ousadia você vem me acusar? Eu não esperava isso de você, que é um colega meu!"

"Não estou acusando. Só não quero me meter num crime, logo agora que recebi o perdão de Athena. Não sou bonzinho nem nada, mas quero manter minha ficha limpa."

"Fica frio... Só estou pegando minhas coisas de volta... Pronto. Terminei."

"Ótimo. Vamos logo. Mais um pouco e Milo começará a morrer."

Na verdade, Milo já estava se contorcendo de dor embaixo dos cobertores. Máscara lançou um olhar de indiferença para o colega.

"Que nada, veja! Ele está dormindo feito um anjo! Vamos embora."

* * *

Uma semana depois, Máscara da Morte terminava de preparar um líquido cor de sangue, contendo a pétala de uma rosa dentro. Não foi difícil conseguir uma, enquanto Afrodite permanecia vislumbrado pela beleza de Milo no pequeno assalto noturno. Tinha conseguido reunir naquela noite todos os livros sobre veneno. Ele tinha estudado muitas formas de matar, mas aquela era a mais dolorosa. Fazia o seu estilo.

Passos apressados irromperam na sua casa. Afrodite, furioso, parou ao seu lado, com uma Rosa Piranha em mãos. Máscara teve tempo para esconder o frasco de veneno no punho.

"Devolva!"

"Devolver? O quê?"

"Os livros sobre venenos que emprestei para Milo. Você mentiu para mim naquele dia! Você roubou as coisas dele e as minhas também! Devolva agora!"

"Ops... Eu tinha livros sobre veneno também, sabe? Mas fazia tanto tempo que tinha emprestado para o Milo que não sabia mais quais eram meus e quais eram deles. Nesse meio tempo morremos... sabe como é."

"Mas um livro sobre o veneno para as rosas? E outro sobre as técnicas dos cavaleiros de Peixes?"

"Hum... Bem que eu achei estranho mesmo", riu Máscara, cem por cento despreocupado.

"Devolva! Agora!"

"Ops... Acho que não vai dar."

"Como assim não vai dar?"

"Eu achava que todos esses livros eram meus, então... resolvi ganhar um dinheiro extra vendendo-os para um sebo. Mas... se você tiver sorte, pode comprá-los de volta."

"Seu desgraçado! Você não mudou nada mesmo! Eu vou contar para o mestre que pegou nossos livros sobre veneno. Sei que pretende voltar a matar humanos!"

"Ei ei... Não pode me acusar assim. Em primeiro lugar, você não pode dizer ao mestre que eu roubei os seus livros, pois uma investigação será feita, e nós dois seremos descobertos. Então poderá dizer adeus à sua ficha limpa. E segundo: quem disse que eu pretendo matar pessoas inocentes de novo? Eu já vendi os livros."

Afrodite cerrou os punhos, furioso, mas sabia que havia razão nas palavras do colega.

"Mas talvez, se você usar uma quantidade bem pequena das Rosas Diabólicas Reais e usar o mesmo truque com o dono do sebo... Poderá readquirir seus livros sem que ninguém perceba nada..."

"Seu desgraçado... Você vai pagar caro por isso depois, quando eu voltar!"

Máscara esperou até que Afrodite estivesse a meio caminho da casa de Gêmeos para voltar a rir. Olhou para o pequeno frasco de veneno que tinha confeccionado. Uma bela obra de arte, de fato. Um veneno perfeito, só para ele.

Caminhou até o local por onde passava o cano de esgoto das Doze Casas. Geralmente aquilo permanecia vedado pelas condições sanitárias do local, mas Máscara deixara propositalmente aberto. Contemplou as baratas que andavam em volta da água fétida e abriu o pote.

Apenas uma gota foi capaz de matar todas. Mas não foi uma morte rápida. Foi demorada, dolorosa, fatal. Ele olhava para as pequenas vítimas com um sorriso cruel, o mesmo do cavaleiro de Câncer de outrora.

Todas as pessoas precisam de uma válvula de escape. Máscara da Morte também. Depois que o veneno deixou de surtir efeito, o cavaleiro recolheu todos os insetos mortos e carregou-os para um de seus quartos. Lá havia uma maquete da casa de Câncer, que ele passara dias construindo.

Numa mesa ao lado, com uma faca, separou cuidadosamente a cabeça de cada barata. Era um trabalho delicado. As antenas eram muito frágeis. Depois, com uma cola, enfeitou as paredes de seu templo com as cabecinhas, uma a uma, perguntando-se se baratas podiam demonstrar agonia após a morte.

Seu plano enfim dera certo. Os livros de Milo e de Afrodite ensinavam a fazer o veneno perfeito. E uma pétala da rosa de Afrodite bastou para produzir aquele frasco cor de sangue. Devolvera os livros de Milo escondido, para evitar problemas. Infelizmente, Afrodite sabia demais. Para tudo terminar bem, só lhe restava contar com a ingenuidade do colega...

No dia seguinte, Afrodite foi punido por matar acidentalmente o dono do sebo. Quando soube da notícia, Máscara da Morte gargalhou malignamente, fazendo-se ouvir por todas as Doze Casas.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
